Ino's 18th Gone Wild!
by Ino-Pig23
Summary: Sakura and Tenten has organised a surprise birthday party for Ino to celebrate her 18th birthday! There will be dancing, truth and dare and a lot of craziness. Couples: InoGaa, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen and ZakuKin !
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story is not mine! It is my friend Amity's fan fiction. She doesn't have an account or a computer as such so i asked her if it would be alright if i posted on fan to see what people think of it!**

**So i hope you enjoy it!... I did!**

**Chapter one**

Sakura and Tenten decided to have a surprise pool party for Ino's birthday, but they had a bit of confusion on deciding whose house to have it at. In the end they decided that Sakura's house would be best because it was bigger and her house was more equip for a party.

After they figured the basic stuff out, Sakura snuck into her mum's bedroom and grabbed the address book from the bedside table, then ran back to where Tenten was standing with their afternoon tea.

"Well thank god mum is out for the night," Sakura sighed with relief after retrieving the sacred address book.

"I'm pretty sure my mum has connections with some cool bands, we might be able to get someone to play live for us!" the girls smiled at each other.

"Ok, you start with the A's and I'll look through the B's." Tenten explained.

The girls sat down at the breakfast bar with their afternoon tea and the pile of addresses and numbers.

"Ah, 'Anthrax?' No ha ha I don't think that will work, hmm? What about 'ACDC?' No that's stupid; 'ABBA' is just way out of fashion. What have you got?" Sakura asked, already finishing her afternoon tea,

"Well the only one that I can see under the B's is the 'Beetles', and I highly doubt any of us want to listen to how 'they live in a yellow submarine'." Tenten said with a huge smirk on her face.

"Ha-ha! Ok lets be serious we have a week to get this organised. So we better pick up the speed and start looking at two letters at a time, so I'll go through C's and D's, and you go through the E's and F's." Sakura sighed as she spoke.

"Ok well in C we have 'Coheed' and 'Cambria', uh? 'Coldplay'? No they aren't Ino's style. As for D's we have 'Disturbed' and 'Daughtry', now they would be awesome but Ino hates metal music." Sakura smiled at Tenten who was rolling her eyes and mocking her.

"Well in E's we have, 'Eninem'? That's definitely in the maybe pile and we also have 'Evanescence', which I am going to put in the maybe pile because a lot of people like them. As for F's we have 'Faith no More'? Na. and 'Fleetwood Mac', eww there is no way I am putting them on any of our lists, because there is no way I will put up with their music." Tenten demanded.

"Ha ha ha, ok ok we won't put them on the lists. Ok so we're up to the G's, H's, I's and J's." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't know about you but…" Tenten was interrupted when Sakura grabbed her arm and started to shake it violently.

"I've got it! Yes! Why didn't I think of this in the first place?" Sakura screamed in Tenten's ear.

"What? What is it?" Tenten questioned Sakura.

"Good Charlotte! That's Ino's favourite band, if we got them play, she would love us forever!" Sakura said with a huge grin across her face.

The two girls took the address book back up to Sakura's mum's room, then ran across the hall to Sakura's gigantic room, where they proceeded to call the number written on the piece of paper.

"Hello? How may I help you?" the person on the other end of the phone asked.

"Ah hi, I would like to make an international call to the USA," Sakura explained in her best office lady voice.

The woman on the other end of the phone put them through to the USA.

"Hello? Manager of the world famous of the world famous band, Good Charlotte speaking, how can I help you? The person seemed to speak with a harsh tone.

"Hi. This is Tara Haruno, music journalist, and owner of the well known club 'Fizzle McFizzle' I was just inquiring on whether Good Charlotte would be able to come to Queensland for a private party, of course there will be money involved." Sakura explained to the manager.

"Sure, they would love to come, when is this party being held?" the manager asked politely, the girls were practically bouncing off the walls.

"How does this Saturday sound" Sakura asked trying not to squeal.

"Saturday? That's a bit soon don't you think." the man asked.

"Yes, I know it's short notice, but the event came up so fast." Sakura explained

"Ok they will be there, what's the address?" the man asked

"Yay! Uh, I mean great. The address is number one Mystique drive, Queensland." Sakura told the man.

The phone call ended, for about two minutes all the girls could do was sit and stare, Good Charlotte was coming to Ino's party. Ino had no idea; this would be the surprise of her life.

Sakura's room was huge, it even had its own TV room and bathroom, plus they were adding a spa and sauna room on to it. In the actual bedroom part she had a walk in wardrobe that had all of her going out clothes, and her shoes and accessories. Next to this she has a chest of draws, which has a numerous of band shirts, from all the concerts she had been too. Her bed is a king size water bed, with an oak wood frame, and white sheets with red cherries on the covers. Her walls are covered in all of her favourite singers and bands, plus a memorabilia from particular concerts and ceremonies. Her room smelt of Cherry Blooms. Sakura's house is a huge two story mansion, with four bedrooms upstairs, the kitchen, main bathroom, lounge room and family room downstairs. Out the back there is a pool, a patio, an outdoor gym and a small dog house and grass area where her pet dog, Sasha spends most of her time.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Ino were out shopping for bathing suits, for the end of year pool party, the girls always threw, little did Ino know, they would be using the swimsuits a lot sooner than she thought.

"Where do you think the boys, Temari and Kin went?" Ino asked Hinata, a little confused.

"I-I'm s-sure they j-just went to get something to eat. D-don't worry." Hinata assured Ino.

But in fact the boys, Temari and Kin were shopping for party foods and decorations.

"Ok Gaara, you get the chips and dips. Kiba, you go get the drinks, but make sure you get soft drinks as well as alcohol. Ah, Neji, you go get the meats for the barbeque, make sure you get a variety. Temari and Kin, you girls go find decorations; the theme colour is blue, black and orange. The rest go get lollies and snacks, I will wait here for with trolley." Sasuke explained the drill to all the teenagers and they set off to for fill their missions.

Now, Sakura and Tenten thought Sasuke and Neji had pretty good jobs, they were part-time Crusty Demons repair specialists, and Ninjas in the making. Sakura and Tenten and her two other best friends, their names were Ino and Hinata, and they had lots of other friends whose names are Temari, Kin, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto and Chouji. They were others but they weren't as significant.

**Please Comment!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was Friday night, and Sakura decided to invite some of her friends over the weekend.

"Hey! Ino its Sakura. I was wondering if you would like to come over for the weekend." Sakura asked, hopefully.

"Yes! That would be great! I'd love too." Ino replied

"Ok great. And one more thing, could you call Hinata and tell her to pass the invite on?" Sakura continued

"Yea sure, see you soon" Ino replied already hanging up the phone.

Sakura explained the situation to her mum, then began to get her house ready for her guests; she also go the movies ready in her private cinema. Then she cleaned her room and the lounge room, the maids would have normally done this but had the week off, and didn't come back until tomorrow morning, so until then it was up to her.

Five minutes after she finished, sakura had a shower and got dressed when her friends began to arrive. When everyone had arrived she stood on the top of the stair case and began to speak.

"Ok! Listen up everyone! I just wanted to say this before we start the party, I better tell you that this is just not just a party I'm throwing for fun, but it is just part of my birthday present for Ino." Sakura explained to the impatient teenagers.

"Also this is Ino's 18th so I'd like to congratulate her being able to go out and party at night clubs, especially my mum's club 'Sizzle McFizzle' and also don't you dare think you will be getting out of this weekend scott free, we are going to get you blind drunk! Ha ha." Scoffed at Ino and then began further up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, everyone come up to my private cinema, it's time for the movie marathon?" Sakura shouted.

Sakura's private cinema had a 3 meter by 2 meter screen, and 15 leather couches with matching foot rests and cup holders. It also had a small popcorn booth and slushy machine, ducted heating and water bottles and electric blackest for the winter and air conditioning and ice packs for the summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning Sakura woke up all the girls bright and early.

"As this is Ino's birthday, I gave another surprise in store for you girls, but first we are all going to go and have a big brunch at the mall to wake us up properly." Sakura said with a big grin on her face.

When the girls left, the boys stayed at the house and started to set up for the party, at 12:30 the band would be arriving, so they only had three hours to get the house ready. Boys being boys, they decided to call in reinforcement, half an hour later a few more guys showed up, they were Kankuro, Shino and along with them Kiba's dog, Akamaru.

Back at the mall the girls had finished their brunch and were deciding what to do for the rest of the morning.

"Ok girls, we have had a mega brunch, now it is time to go have some fun. So I have organised a morning at the arcades, private as in no one else will be there. Also after we have finished at the arcades then I have a little surprise in store for all of you, including me." Sakura explain with a smile.

The girls spent 2 hours at the arcades, playing DDR, racing cars, air hockey and plenty more. When they were finished, Sakura stood up on a chair at the restaurant where they were have afternoon tea, and started to speak.

"Ok, girls we have spent all day, so far, at the arcades and I think its time for the surprise I was telling you about. It's time for our SHOPPING SPREE!" Sakura squealed

"YAY! YESS! WOOHOO!" all the girls screamed in Sakura's ear and caused her to fall off the chair in surprise.

"Geez guys thanks for that." Sakura hesitated before she stood up again. This time on the ground.

The girls went shopping for about an hour, then decided to head back to Sakura's house for the pool party.

Back at the house the boys were having trouble cooperating and decided to have a break, but before they had a chance to sit down the doorbell rang, and Gaara answered it.

"Ah, hi. Is this Tara Haruno's house?" Joel spoke to Gaara

"Oh yeah, you must be the band she ordered, yeh come in, you will be playing over there" Gaara pointed to a small stage in the corner of the living room.

"Cool place you've got here, are you Tara's son?" Joel asked with enthusiasm.

"Ha ha no, I'm Gaara the birthday girl's boyfriend," Gaara said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, can I just ask one question?" Benji asked the group of boys who were wrestling each other.

"Yeah shoot" Gaara smiled

"Is that the birthday girl?" Benji said pointing to a picture of Ino on the wall.

"Yep!" Said the boys laughing.

"Wow! She is one little hottie." Benji said with a cheeky smile.

"Oi! She's mine so back off!" Gaara warned while pushing Sasuke out of his face.

"Ha, I was only saying she's hot, its ok I already have a girlfriend." Benji said with amusement in his voice.

"Oh, ah yeah duh, I knew that, I was only kidding you know, to ah, set the mood." Gaara explained with a worried look.

"Ok, uh I won't ask anymore, this is getting awkward." Benji mumbled under his breath, and then walked over to where the rest of the band was standing.

Before the other boys had the chance to find out what was going on, they heard the girls jeeps pull up in the drive way.

"Oh crap! Um, Gaara you go out there and distract Ino, we're not ready yet!" Sasuke said pushing Gaara to front door.

"What am I supposed to say or do? I'm not that smart, remember." Gaara replied with a dumb look.

"Don't worry, you'll think of something" Sasuke said with a cheeky smile.

Gaara burst out the front door and ran down the path to the drive way where the girls were standing.

"Ah, hey! Um can I borrow Ino for minute?" Gaara shouted over the laughing girls in a nervous voice.

"Yeh sure take her." Sakura smiled

"Ooh, Ino and Gaara sitting in tree k-i-s-s…" the girls were interrupted by a huge gush huge of sand that knocked them off their feet and into the car behind them.

Gaara and Ino walked off down the street, he was taking her to the small park down the road.

"Well I think that I should start acting like your boyfriend, rather your best friend." Gaara said to Ino, having trouble looking into her eyes.

Ino was speechless and decided that a hug would have to do. She stopped in the middle of the path and turned to face Gaara, slung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Gaara replied by moving his arms to the nape of her back, and slowly moved his lips to hers; they engaged in their first proper kiss, it lasted for at least a minute. After the kiss they began to walk towards the park again, this time holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

As soon as Sakura knew that Gaara had taken Ino out of sight and ear shot, she rushed inside to check that everything was in place.

"Ok! Everyone, get in your places they will be coming back soon." Sakura yelled to the others. Three minutes past the band were ready to start playing, so they began with 'Little Things'.

Gaara decided that it was getting a little uncomfortable just sitting on the swings doing nothing and got up, after all that should have been enough time to finish setting up.

"Hey Ino, do you want to walk back to Sakura's house now?" Gaara asked shyly.

"Yeah, ok. But…" Ino stopped when she realised that Gaara would probably get frustrated.

"What is it?" Gaara asked confused

"Oh nothing, don't worry." Ino replied with a small fake smile.

Gaara realised what she wanted and leaned forward resting his hands around her waist he reached in and kissed her again. In was dizzy from all the kissing, and fell back onto the swing. Gaara smiled in amusement.

"Come on lets go, they're probably wondering where we are." Gaara said while helping Ino off the swing.

As the two approached the house Ino stopped.

"Ino come on, it was nice the first two times, but when I said become more your boyfriend I didn't mean sucking face every five seconds." Gaara said in frustration

"No, it's no that, I can hear, OMG! Is that Good Charlotte? I love that band!" Ino screamed and ran towards the house.

"Ino wait!" Gaara yelled as he was dragged along the path.

The lovers burst through the door, and Ino fainted. Then got up and fainted again.

"I think we should sit her down before she hurts herself." Gaara explained with a smile on his face.

He picked Ino up off the floor and carried her over to the couch. When Ino finally woke up she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is that real, are they, can I, can they, but, how?" Ino was speechless.

"I knew you would…" Sakura was interrupted when Ino's fist smashed into her face.

"WTF was that for?" Sakura screamed in anger

"Why didn't you tell me? This almost gave me a heart attack! And what's worse I fainted, twice! In front of Gaara!" Ino screamed with red cheeks.

"Not telling you is the point of a SURPRISE party!" Sakura shouted back at the red cheeked girl standing in front of her.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Ino replied and both girls smiled and laughed. To the relief of the others, the band began to play again.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs over the music.

All the teens went out onto the patio and sat in circle.

"Ok who goes first?" Sakura asked

"I will!" Naruto screamed energetically

"Ok, hmm? Kiba! Truth or Dare!" Naruto asked the surprised boy.

"Dare" Kiba" replied confidently.

" I dare you to skinny dip in Sakura's pool, then get out and run around the front yard naked like a chicken!" Naruto explained while the group laughed.

"WHAT! Ah, I mean yeah, ok." Kiba replied, becoming extremely embarrassed.

Before the group had the chance to catch their breath, Kiba had already stripped down to his trunks, and was just about take them off when a high pitch scream came from inside, the whole group spun around and Kiba pulled his trunks up so fast he gave himself a wedgie and fell to the ground.

"WTF? Seeing someone's DICK, was not in the job description!" Benji screamed in horror.

The group began to laugh again this time harder, they fell on the ground clutching their stomachs.

"ok, this is getting freaky, first the birthday girl's boyfriend tries to pick a fight with me, then the birthday girl faints, TWICE and now I get to see some little random's DICK!" Can I just say that this has been fun but it is by far the strangest party I have been too?" Benji continued trying not o laugh

"Ok well I think that's our cue to leave, but before we do, I have a little something for the birthday girl. So could you please come over here for a minute, Ino?" Joel continued after Benji ran to the bathroom to stop his mascara from running. Ino rubbed her stomach and fixed her hair as she approached Joel.

"I have for you here is a big photo of all your friends and the band, and it's signed all of us, including Benji, ha ha I know he's your dream boy." Joel said while blushing.

Ino smiled and blushed, then took the photo frame out of Joel's hands.

"Ah thanks, this is really cool, this whole thing is cool. I'm really glad that you decided not to tell me Forehead, but it doesn't mean that the rest of you couldn't tell me…just joking ha ha." Ino joked nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to give you a heads up this chapter gets a little crazy!**

**Chapter Five**

After the band left the house, the party continues although this time the music was provided through a large sound system.

"Ok, hey Kiba is gone! Where did he go? He can't get out of this dare." Naruto explained in anger.

The group spilt up and searched for the missing boy around the yard.

"Kiba! Kiba? Where the hell are you?" Naruto screamed angrily.

"Kiba? Come out come out where ever you are." Sasuke shouted into a silicon pipe hanging from the roof.

"Ok Kiba this isn't funny you little SHIT! Show yourself! You're not going to ruin my party, you little dork!" Ino shouted in anger.

The group stopped in their steps and spun around at the angry red cheeked Ino.

"What? I'm angry! That little dweeb is gonna cop it if he doesn't show himself!" Ino complained.

"Psssp, hey Hinata, come here." Kiba whispered to Hinata, hoping no one else heard.

"Wha! I mean uh whoa look at th-that bee." Hinata said while pointing to a space in front of her.

The rest of the group just stared at her in confusion.

"S-sorry." Hinata apologized for surprising them.

Once the group had continued to look for the lost boy, Hinata crept over the prickle bush in which Kiba was hiding.

"Why a-are you h-hiding?" Hinata stuttered in confusion

"Sshh, I can't let them find me, they'll punish me big time, and I already have to skinny dip and run around butt nakey. I don't want to be…" Kiba explained before he was interrupted by Gaara.

"Oi! I found him! And, and, and, *confused sigh* and Hinata. HINATA! What are you doing? Why didn't you say you found the little dork?" Gaara said while the rest of the group ran over to the prickle bush and the three teens.

"Oh, please don't make me," Kiba began but once again was interrupted this time by Sasuke.

"Get out there you little tush! And hurry up, or I'll rip those trunks off myself!" Sasuke explained, pushing Kiba towards the pool.

The group laughed at the sight of Sasuke ripping Kiba's trunks off.

Nervously Kiba slowly untied his trunks, and to the group's horror, they dropped to the ground.

"Ahhh! Turn around, turn around!" Sakura screamed with one head covering her eyes.

Naruto was on the ground crying and rolling around.

"Ha ha! Ha ha! Skinny dip! Skinny dip! Ah…EW! Look at it!" Naruto yelled childishly while pointing at Kiba's crutch.

"SHUT UP! I damaged it when I pulled up my trunks up the first ti…Ahhh!" Kiba began then he was pushed into the pool by Gaara who immediately ran to the sink to desensitised his hands.

The group looked into the edge of the pool to see whether Kiba survived the backwards dive. Suddenly Kiba appeared at the steps on the other side of the pool, shivering and running over to the gate which led to the front yard. The group followed and to Kiba's horror, Dosu, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Iruka and Itachi were all walking up the front path.

"Ahh! WTF!" Iruka and Kakashi yelled at the same time.

"Eww!" Itachi and Dosu said to each other, as a shiver ran down their spines.

"Oh shit! Ha ha too bad for Kiba" Sakura giggled under her breath.

Kiba screamed and grabbed his crutch and ran inside out of sight.

"Hey! Don't you dare sit on anything without your trunks on!" Sakura yelled as she ran after him.

The group stayed in the front yard and spoke with Kakashi and Iruka for awhile, finally Sakura and Kiba appeared at the door, Kiba fully clothed.

"Ok so who's turn is it now?" Naruto asked glancing from person to person.

"I'll go" Sakura spoke wearily into Naruto's ear.

The pink haired girl sat down on the grass and began to speak.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" she asked the tall dark haired boy standing in front of her.

"Ah, dare." Sasuke said with a slight smile on his face

The pink haired girl smiled and winked at her emo boyfriend.

"I dare you to dance to 'Can't Touch This" and strip at the same time." Sakura said with a cheeky look in her eyes.

Sasuke chuckled at her nervously then stood up slowly and started to shake his bum, and swing his hips from side to side. First he took off his bandages and seductively spun around and chucked them at Sakura.

"Oh S-Sasuke, th-that's v-very s-sexy Sa-Sasuke." Hinata said shyly.

Sasuke stopped and turned slowly, took off his top and threw it at Hinata; he also chucked in a cheeky wink.

Hinata's eyes flew open in surprise and she cracked up laughing. The group stopped and turned to face Hinata, who was laughing hysterically.

"Hinata, Are you ok?" Ino asked with a worried look on her face.

"Ha ha! Ha ha! *deep breath* Mwa ha ha ha ha! *deep breath* *sigh* Yup! I'm fine! Ha ha! I'm just great! Thanks for asking! Sexy! Ha ha ha!" Hinata explained while laughing hysterically. The group looked from one to another, then fell to the ground crying, well all of them except Sasuke who was surprisingly still dancing and stripping.

"dn dn dn dn dn dn dn dn can't touch this!" Sasuke started to sing.

"HA HA! Mwa Mwa Mwa *sneeze, cough, fart, burp* Ha Ha ha ha! Show me that tiny winy ass!" Hinata screamed in his ear

Sasuke spun around half naked and screamed. Apparently in the two minutes that Hinata had stood up and walked over to him, she had managed to take oh her top.

"Sasuke? You like what you see" Hinata asked with a huge scary grin on her face.

"WTF! Ahhh! Um, Hinata…what are you, why are, can you, can I, I will, you can, ok…ah bye." Sasuke said while running off with is butt cheeks rubbing together.

"Wait! Sexy Sasuke! Come back! I want you, don't you want me?" Hinata yelled after the frightened boy.

Hinata stood on the patio dancing, stupidly.

"Wow, I've never, she's never…just, uh, EW." Ino explained to the other guys.

"EW! She can't…wiggle like that," Sakura whispered in Ino's ear.

"Ha ha, woo!" Naruto screamed and ran over to join the half naked girl.

"Hey Naruto! You wanna dance? No? Well I do. Wahoo! Bow wow chicka wow wow." Hinata said while shaking her unusually oversized bare bum.

Sakura walked over to her house to find her freaked out boyfriend. She walked around in circles for about five minutes than gave up and sat on the couch with a bottle of 'Baileys'.

"Ok if I can't find Sasuke then he can come to me." Sakura assured herself.

Meanwhile back out in the yard, Ino and Gaara decided to try and get away from the bunch of retards dancing on the patio.

"So…how have your party been so far baby? I hope you don't feel like I have been avoiding you after, you know the whole Benji thing." Gaara explained to his shivering girlfriend, who was clearly shit faced.

"It's been bebey! I hove you, you're my sexy man, no one else will ever, ever, ever *vomit* replace you." Ino replied with a cheesy smile on her face.

"Hey, you wanna…" Gaara was interrupted by a wobbling Sakura.

"Hey! You guys are welcome to leave…you know, leave. Ha ha ha, *sigh* Oh, I feel sick." Sakura said to the cute couple standing in front of her.

"Ah, I think we will wait for a while, you know. I don't want to be rude," Gaara explained to the pink haired girl who was already walking away.

The couple continuing to walk down to the back of the yard. When suddenly Ino began to shake violently.

"Babe? Babe! Are you ok?" Gaara asked nervously. Ino didn't reply.

"Ino? Ino! Baby?" Gaara shook her wildly.

Suddenly Ino face planted into the ground.

"Oh shit! Sasuke? Sakura? Fucking hell Anyone? Someone!" Gaara ran around the yard with his hands flying behind him in the air. The group came running down to the back of the yard to where Ino was lying face down on the ground, and Gaara was scratching his head and crying.

"I don't understand, we were just standing there, and, and then, she started shaking , and then, then , she fell, well face planted into the dirt." Gaara explained through sobs.

"It's ok Gaara, calm down, she will be fine, you will be fine, we hope, we will all be fine, just calm down." Shikamaru assured the red haired boy.

"NO! No! We can't just sit here; she's lying on the ground with her face in dirt! She is not fine! Where the fuck is the ambulance?" Gaara shouted in Shikamaru's face, jumping from one foot to another.

"Sakura! You dumb pink haired freak! Have you called the ambulance? Well don't just stand around here! Do something!" Gaara shouted into the night sky.

"Ah, Gaara you worry to much, you worry pimple." Hinata said wobbling from one side to another.

"Ah, Hinata I think you mean worry wart" Tenten corrected the drunken girl.

"Yar, what ever you say, bun-bun girl." Hinata shook her hand in Tenten's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After the incident happened at Sakura's mansion, Ino and Gaara ended up at the hospital for about an hour and a half.

It turned out that she only passed out from a panic attack; Gaara figured it must have been either from Hinata, or Good charlotte.

"So, you wanna go back to my place?" Ino spoke softly to the red headed boy staring down at her with his aqua blue eyes.

"Uh, you sure? I mean its ok with me, if you want to." Gaara replied nervously. Not knowing whether to be relieved or frightened, for all he knew Ino could still be under the influence of concussion.

"Yeh, ok cool, I mean it's not like the others will be needing us at Sakura's house, and besides I only live down the road if they want us they can just come to us." Ino explained to her dazed boyfriend.

Back at Sakura's house, Hinata and Naruto had passed out in each others arms, and Shikamaru threw a small throw blanket over the young couple. Then walked over to where Temari was sitting shivering,

"Hey, do you want my jumper?" Shikamaru asked the cold girl, with a cute smile on his face.

"Uh, yeh, sure. Thanks heaps, I'm freezing." Temari replied kindly, and took the jumper off Shikamaru.

Kin and Zaku were making out wildly in the corner, slowly taking off each others clothes. None of the other group members wanted to know where that was heading so they decided to leave them alone.

Ten Ten and Neji were having a very controversial conversation, while drinking small amounts of alcohol.  
Dosu and Chouji were fighting over who got the last bowl of potato chips.

Iruka, Kakashi, Itachi and Konkuro were all having a jolly good laugh by the pool.

Lee was talking to Gai about youthfulness.

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting and talking inside, and they seemed to be getting very close.

Back at Ino's house, Ino and Gaara had started to get a little closer, by now they were holding hands and laughing which was an unusual thing for Gaara to do. Gaara decided that it might be a good time to make a move, so he leaned over Ino, and made her fall back on the couch (they were sitting already) he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her cheek gently, she replied by kissing him on the lips. He enjoyed this and slowly started to move his hands up her top and undo her bra, but Ino did not intend on it going this far so she asked him to stop but he decided that how she felt didn't concern him so he continued, after undoing her bra he headed for her panties but to his surprise and disappointment, Ino smacked him fair in the face. He fell off the couch backwards and hit his head on the coffee table, knocking him unconscious. Ino decided that she better get back to Sakura's house before he woke up.

"Sakura! Sakura! Help me! Gaara tried to have SEX with me! And I didn't want to! Help me! Help!" Ino screamed, running through the house with her bra hanging out the bottom of her top.

"Ino! Calm down, are you ok, is Gaara ok? Where is Gaara? What did you do to him? What did he do to…" Sakura stopped when she noticed the bra.

"Oh, ha ha, now I see, ha ha. Come on Ino, it's your 18th, let him get a little bit." Sakura complained to Ino.

Ino looked Sakura up and down and frowned.

"Well, well, well, what have you been doing? Huh," Ino asked with a small smirk.

Sakura had Sasuke's top on, her hair was a mess, and her pants were on backwards.

"Nothing! Don't worry about me, I'm fine, just go sit down with Kakashi and the others, they will protect you from anything, call me if you need help." Sakura rushed Ino away.

Back at Ino's house Gaara had woken and was now walking around her house searching for the girl.

"Ino? Where are you Ino? Im sorry about before, I guess I just got carried away, im really sorry. I understand if you don't want to be with me any more." Gaara explained to the walls, starting to sob.

Gaara really didn't want to harm Ino, and he knew that she would be pretty shaken up by what he had done.

"Ino please talk to me, please! Ino please!" Gaara yelled through his sobs, falling to his knees he began to cry, this went on for about ten minutes, before he stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen,

*'If Ino didn't want him, then no one would want him, Ino was his life, if she wasn't part of it anymore then it didn't exist.'* He thought to himself.

Gaara intended on killing himself, after all he did violate the love of his life.

Somehow Ino knew that Gaara was going to harm his self and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Ino? Ino what's wrong?" Kakashi asked her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Its, Gaara, he's going to hurt himself, I can feel it. Gaara! Don't do it! I still love you." Ino screamed through the tears.

The group realized Ino was being serious, so they all started to head to Ino's Mansion.

"Gaara! Gaara don't do it!" Ino screamed running down the path, with tears and sweat streaming down her cheeks.

As the group approached the house, they noticed something unusual about it.

"Wha… It's sand! He's put a barrier around the house! Damn it!" Kakashi shouted into the cold night air.

Ino ran up to the front window and peeked in.

"No! Gaara! Let me in! I still love you, don't do this, please! Let me in!" Ino screamed, now crying more then ever.

Gaara looked up, from the position he was in, and saw Ino's dirty tear stained face at the window.

He realized that she really did care for him, but surely he was to far gone to be saved, with all his strength he raised his hand and summoned the sand barrier to break, and it did. But that caused him to fall into unconsciousness. Ino ran inside to where Gaara was lying, the rest of the group following her.

"OMG! Gaara? Baby? Wake up. Please wake up." Ino whispered in his ear shaking him slightly.

Gaara lay in front of her with blood trickling from the back of his head, and his wrists, and mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Slowly Gaara woke from his Coma, his sight still blurry.

"Ow, Ino?" he whimpered.

"Gaara, im here baby, it's me." Ino said with a small smile on her face.

"How long have I been here?" Gaara asked the group with hesitation

"Ah, well, a long time." Ino hesitated to tell him how long.

"What. How long?" Gaara continued to ask the group.

"We…" Ino was interrupted

"A year!" Naruto shouted out from the corner of the room.

The group spun to glare at him.

"What? He wanted to know, there is no poi…" Naruto stopped suddenly when he noticed two fists heading for his face.

Both Sakura and Sasuke threw punches at Naruto who was now whimpering in the corner.

"A year? Wow, that's along time." Gaara was surprised and disappointed

"Really, a year, that's, that's ah, a long time." Gaara continued.

"So what's new?" He asked the ecstatic blonde sitting next to him.

"Well, your 19, and im 19, and pretty much everyone else is 19. Ha ha, and ah, well, Tara, Sakura's mum, she died." Ino began to speak, there was a long silence. All this information seemed to be getting to Gaara, tears started falling from his eyes.

"Uh, um… is th, there anything else that's happened?" Gaara continued, whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Well, the good news is, Hinata and Naruto are getting engaged. Kin and Zaku are having a baby boy. Uh, that's all I can think of right now." She continued in a soft voice, helping Gaara wipe his tears away.

"Wow, that's, great." Gaara said and forced a smile on his face

Later that day Gaara left the hospital and went to Ino's house, it had changed a lot. The lounge room had an extension on it where there was now a dance floor and sound system. The lounge room had also changed, the lounges were now black leather, and the TV had turned from a small 24 inch, to a huge 63 inch plasma with surround sound. The hall way was painted light blue with a slight purple tinge and sparkles, there was a large photo frame that contained the picture that Ino had received for her 18th birthday, there was also a photo frame which Gaara did not recognize. It had a photo saying happy 19th birthday Gaara and Ino, and there was a picture of the group at the hospital in Gaara's room. He smiled slightly then continued to walk through the house, the kitchen now contained stainless steel appliances and strangely, cherry blossom curtains. He ignored this and continued on. Walking up the stairs he noticed all the new ornaments and photos around the house, it had seemed like Sakura had put her own things here. There were a lot of cherry blossom ornaments and pink things, as he entered the top hallway he smelt a strong cherry scent coming from one of the newly renovated rooms.

"*sniff* what's that smell?" Gaara asked, scrunching up his nose.

"Uh, well, Since Sakura's mum died, I let her move in with me, she needed some one to comfort her, and she couldn't stay at the house, it was too hard for her. So she gave the house to her God-mother and sisters. I hope you don't mind." Ino explained with a hopeful look on her face.

"Oh, ok that's nice of you to do that, the house looks great, just one thing." Gaara replied with a smile on his face.

"Yes, what is it?" Ino asked with a relieved look on her face.

"Would you mind if I asked Sakura to conceal that cherry smell to her room? Cuz it's a little strong." Gaara asked the relieved, dumb founded girl standing next to him.

"…HA ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh yeah, ha ha ha ha ha ha! Your, ha ha *deep breath* ha ha your, nose, its all, ha ha ha, its all wrinkly. Ha ha ha!" Ino tried to speak between her laughing and breathing, but it didn't turn out so well.

"SHUT UP!, ha ha" Gaara shot back, becoming embarrassed.

Suddenly Sakura walked out of the room at the end of the hall, naked.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed, and turned fully red.

"Ahhh! OMG! WTF! Sakura? Uh I think I'm needed down stairs." Gaara screamed then ran down stairs.

"OMG that was embarrassing! Ino I didn't know you were home yet, I was going to have a shower, heh heh." Sakura began to explain nervously.

"Heh, it's ok, I think he needed a bit of a wake up call." Ino replied.

FIVE YEARS LATER…(24yrs old )

Gaara recovered completely, he and Ino had a young boy named Thomas, Thomas had bright blue eyes and beautiful ruby red hair. He turned 1 a month after the couple turned 21.

Hinata and Naruto got married and had twin girls, named Samii and Yumi. Samii had blue eyes and blonde hair, Yumi had Black hair and blue eyes, they were a year older than Thomas.

Kin and Zaku, broke up, after Kin found out she was pregnant at the age of 19, when the baby turned 1, Zaku returned and Asked Kin to marry him. They got married and had another child, now their first child, Gabby is 5 and Blake is 4. Both children have black hair and brown eyes.

Ten Ten and Neji, stayed together but never got married, they moved to America and became professional karate instructors at the Karate academy of America.

Chouji left town on a big protector mission, sadly, he never returned.

Dosu stayed with Kakashi and Iruka until he was offered a job in South Australia.

Iruka and Kakashi became good friends and decided to stay living together until one day sadly they were involved in a pile up on the highway to Sydney and didn't survive.

Sakura and Sasuke, moved to Canberra and had two little boys named Cameron and Justin, both boys had pitch black hair and emerald green eyes.

All of the group still stay in touch and exchange stories, hoping that one day their children will do the crazy things they did.


End file.
